


Cudiciari

by KonaKona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Puberty, World War II, veraverse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino sah Antonio am Horizont verschwinden. Er fragte sich wieso es so verdammt schmerzte. (Spanien/Süditalien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cudiciari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George deValier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=George+deValier).



  
**▪ ▪ ▪ Cudiciari e Disìu ▪ ▪ ▪**  
  
  


                                             
  
  
Bevor Antonio ging waren es nur kleine, tägliche Erinnerungen, die ihn wissen ließen dass etwas Neues da war. Etwas Aufregendes, etwas dass nur er wusste und seinem Bruder und seinem Großvater vorenthalten war. Es war sein kleines, behütetes Geheimnis.  
  
Die schreckhaften, zurückhaltenden und flüchtigen Blicke die er Antonio quer durch den Raum schenkte, scheiterten nie darin seine Wangen unglaublich warm werden zu lassen. Sein Körper bewegte sich elegant, seine Stimme war zielstrebig und fest wenn er sprach. Lovino war darauf aus den jungen Mann aus der Ferne zu beobachten, darüber zu grübeln was in ihm vorging. Antonios eingeweihtes Grinsen, wann immer er ihn erwischte brachte sein Herz immer zum Rasen. Trotz alledem wurde nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Weder von Lovinos Seite, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt lieber mit dem Geheimnis unterging, als es jemals preiszugeben – noch von Antonio. Auch wenn er einen völlig anderen Grund hatte.  
  
Sicherlich, manchmal kamen in Lovino Fragen auf die seine Haut unangenehm prickeln ließen wann immer er darüber grübelte, wieso ein erwachsener Mann solche Sensationen in ihm auslöste. Die Keime erstickte er gekonnt bevor sie an die Oberfläche kamen, damit seine Stimmung nicht völlig kippte. Er wollte nicht über das _Warum_  nachdenken. Wollte auch nicht wissen _ob_.  
  
Nach der Explosion, nachdem Antonio wie ein anderer Mensch schien an diesem Abend, verließ er das Dorf. Es ging alles den Bach herunter. Die Hoffnungen und Träume, die er in Lovino weckte blieben zurück. Unerfüllt und dazu verdammt immer so zu bleiben. Die Leere kehrte zurück wie ein alter Bekannter. Im Nachhinein hatte also keiner dieser süßgetunkten Worte oder sanften Blicke eine Bedeutung. Dieses blöde Herumschlagen mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, wurde einfach abrupt beendet, denn Antonio war fort. Lovino musste Gedanken, Gefühle und Tränen vor sich aber auch seiner Familie verstecken.  
  
Die ersten Wochen versuchte er sich zu kontrollieren, aber mit fortwährender Abwesenheit Antonios schien es als ob der Druck auf seiner Brust immer größer wurde, während die Tränen nachts unbemerkt die Wangen herunter kullerten und sich in das Kissen saugten. In diesen Nächten zog Lovino seine Decke nah an sich und verdrängte das Schluchzen, welches drohte aus seiner bebenden Brust zu entwischen. Der Schmerz aber blieb immer zurück.  
Großvater schien seinen Schwermut zu ahnen, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
Es war ungefähr ein Jahr vergangen seit dem Tag an dem Antonio ging, als Lovino sich mehr und mehr dabei erwischte wie Antonio, bei kurzer Abwesenheit seiner Defensivmechanismen, seine Gedanken füllte und er mit der Zeit die Kontrolle über dieses Verlangen und Sehnen verlor. Er wartete Tag für Tag vergebens auf ein Zeichen von ihm. Weder Briefe, noch irgendwelche Gerüchte erreichten dieses kleine Dorf; kein einziger Besuch erfolgte... Lovino zählte die Tage nicht mehr.  
Es trat ein, was er versuchte aufzuhalten. Denn das Leben war ein schwieriger Gegenspieler.  
  
Ein paar Monate bevor er 16 wurde, begannen die anderen Jungs in der Dorfschule über die sanften Haare der Mädchen zu tuscheln, schwärmten von heranwachsende Busen unter dünnem Stoff und vom Fall ihrer Röcke wenn sie liefen oder von roten, vollen Lippen. Lovino lauschte diesen Gesprächen, war daran interessiert von diesen gefährlichen, heimlichen Fantasien zu erfahren und sie mit seinen eigenen abzugleichen. Wann immer er es tat, bangte Lovino verzweifelt um irgendeine Reaktion. Aber Lovino interessierte sich nicht für Busen und zarte Linien. Er träumte von Muskeln, Sehnen und rauer Haut.  
  
Es war wieder Frühling, der Duft von Rosmarin und Lavendel zog von den Bergen in das Dorf und überflutete Lovinos Alltag mit Erinnerungen eines strahlenden Lächelns; abgearbeiteten, braunen Händen; einer Hoffnung... eines unerreichbaren und fernen Traums. In dieser Nacht drehte und wand sich Lovino ruhelos in seinem Bett. Das Laken war frisch getrocknet, trug den Duft der Luft draußen; duftete nach _ihm_. Ihrem Garten. Lovino versuchte sich gegen die ungebetenen Bilder in seinem Kopf zu wehren, aber seine Gedanken kreisten und kreisten unnachgiebig und droschen auf ihn ein. Es war wieder wie an diesem Nachmittag in Antonios Zimmer. Lovino spürte einen warmen Atem an seinem Nacken; feste Hände um seinen Rücken und hörte das unklare Seufzen seines Namens wie Vergötterung. Es war die eine Erinnerung, die Lovino nun schon seit Monaten den Schlaf raubte.  
  
Zum Glück hatte sich Feliciano noch nicht schlafen gelegt. Lovino wollte alleine sein wenn er sein kostbares Geheimnis aus den Tiefen seines Herzens kramte und sich einmal damit auseinandersetzte. Der Mond war sein spärliches Licht durch die Jalousien seines Zimmers. Er starrte hinauf zum Halbmond. Ob auch Antonios Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren? Vielleicht schmerzte auch seine Brust durch die Erinnerungen an Lovino. An " _sein corazón_ ". Lovino kniff die Augen zu, schmiegte seine Wange in das Kopfkissen. Er wurde geliebt, keinen Zweifel.  
  
Er dachte an Antonio, erlaubte sich den Vorhang den er beschämt und gedemütigt auf seine Fantasien gelegt hatte, fallenzulassen während er zaghaft, mit bebenden Fingern seinen eigenen Körper erkundete. Er wollte dass Antonios schwerer Körper ihn erdrückte, dass Antonios Lippen seinen Namen beteten und ihn lobten, dass seine kräftigen Hände wie damals seine Hüften ergriffen und ihn wieder zum Stöhnen brachten. Weinend bewegte er seine Lippen gegen den leblosen Stoff seines Kissens. Er wollte ihm alle seine Küsse schenken, und niemals aufhören, in der Angst ihn zu verlieren. Die andere Hand drückte das Kissen näher an seine geschnürte Brust. In der Hoffnung Antonio würde sie spüren, erwidern, zurückkommen und für immer an seiner Seite bleiben. Lovino schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, erinnerte sich an Antonios Lächeln, die Wärme und Geborgenheit die er ihn in den wenigen Monaten schenkte, in denen er sein Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellte. Sein aufrichtiges Interesse an dem wer Lovino Vargas wirklich war. Seine Brust fühlte sich noch nie so voll an, so als würde sie beinahe zerplatzen. Er atmete aus. Einmal. Antonios Lippen auf seinem Nacken. Zweimal. Antonios Hüften die in seine Stoßen... Bis sich die Spannung löste und Lovino so leise wie er konnte den Namen seines Liebsten aushauchte.  
  
So großartig die Erlösung seiner Fantasien auch war, Lovino war sich sicher, dass das Gefühl von Antonios Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr alles übertreffen könnte. Nah, sicher und lebendig. Aber wie konnte er an so etwas denken wenn der Mond spottete, sich so über ihn lustig machte. Still die Frage stellte: _Woher möchtest du wissen, ob er seine Augen überhaupt noch auf mich richten kann?_ Erst mit diesem Gedanken bemerkte Lovino, dass seine Wangen feucht waren und seine Sicht verschwamm.  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diese Kurzgeschichte widme ich meiner Lieblingsgeschichte 'Bésame Mucho' von Autor George deValier. Leider habe ich mittlerweile wenig Hoffnung darauf, dass sie irgendwann zu Ende geschrieben wird. Dennoch ist sie ein unvollendetes Meisterwerk. Ich denke jeder der die Geschichte kennt wird verstehen um was es geht. Ich habe mich einfach gefragt wie Lovino sich wohl fühlte als Antonio ging. Vor allem da er noch sehr jung war und Antonio wohl der erste ist für den er romantische/sexuelle Gefühle hatte. Also wie geht ein junger, einsamer Bub mit der Pubertät und seinem abwesenden Geliebten um?
> 
> Cudiciari ist Sizilianisch und kommt vom Spanischen „codiciar“ → „begehren". Disiu ist ebenfalls Sizilianisch und bedeutet „Verlangen“


End file.
